This invention relates to the field of hand wrenches. More particularly, this invention relates to the field of adjustable wrenches.
Adjustable wrenches, particularly of the open end variety, have been known in the art for many years. Typically, these wrenches have relatively movable jaw elements, and the jaws are adjustable by a screw or similar element in the head of the wrench. Adjustment is effected by manual operation of the screw or other similar adjusting element. There are, however, many situations in which adjustment of these typical wrenches is either inconvenient or impossible to accomplish in a speedy and efficient manner. For example, the wrench may be in use in close quarters where the user cannot insert his fingers to operate the adjusting element. In situations of this type adjustment can only be effected by removing the wrench from the element being worked on, estimating the adjustment to be made, and then reinserting the wrench. If the adjustment is not correct, this process must be repeated by trial and error until the correct adjustment is effected.